poofy_cally_and_redfandomcom-20200214-history
List of cultural references
This is a list of references to other media in the comic series. The appearance of other characters does not count. The Cat-napping *Tom and Bob were inspired by Hugo and Ron from Bob's Burgers. *The cartoon that Poofy, Cally and Red starred in called "Dancing on a Missile" is a reference to the film Dr. Strangelove in the scene where Major "King" Kong rides a bomb. *The math textbooks dropped on Cally's head all have titles that acknowledge that there are too many math textbooks is a reference to Dear Dumb Diary, where Jamie comments on how many Chinese restaurants there are, with a picture depicting many different Chinese restaraunts, all with names that acknowledge that there are too many of them. *Cally doing the Iron Cross and getting her arms bent is a reference to the Spongebob Squarepants episode, "The Fry Cook Games" in which Plankton is doing this routine with a broken antenna. Crisis of the Cartoons * The Army Dog is inspired by the leader of the Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen from the Ren and Stimpy Show episode, "The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen". * The bookstore is based off of Half Price Books. Back in Business * The entire comic was inspired by Issue 9, Episode 19 of the webcomic Sonichu, "Date Ed (Even Though the Idea Sounds Dated". * "Happy Hour!" is inspired by the restaurant Sonic's happy hour. * Everyone lowering their pointer fingers is a reference to the Speechless Stick Guy meme. * Gumball makes a face that is identical to one Burgerpants makes in Undertale. * Poofy's ability to take his fur off is a reference to Ren being able to do this in The Ren and Stimpy Show. Two Hungry Cats and a Mouse * The entire comic was inspired by Tom and Jerry. * The mouse's design was inspired by that of Rat from Pearls Before Swine. * The mouse building a brick wall for the car to crash into is a reference to a scene in the Spongebob Squarepants episode, "Pressure". * Red popping through the screen door and saying "That's all, folks!" is a reference to the Looney Tunes Porky Pig drum outro. * The mouse relaxing with Poofy and Red's heads on the wall is a reference to a scene in the Spongebob Squarepants episode, "Wet Painters". The Soda Can * "I've had it up to here with you, Poofy!" is a reference to the catchphrase said by the Fire Chief from The Ren and Stimpy Show. * Poofy's outfit is inspired by James Bond's outfit. * Everything that has to do with pie is a reference to the Spongebob Squarepants episode, "Dying for Pie". * The fat pie cashier was inspired by Hedonism Bot, a character from Futurama. * Red revealing himself and saying "A-HA!" is a reference to a scene in the Spongebob Squarepants episode, "Plankton's Army". * Poofy chewing Red's face like bubblegum is a reference to a scene in the Ren and Stimpy Show episode, "Mad Dog Hoek". * Cally using Regrow Hair Spray is a reference to a scene in the Spongebob Squarepants Movie. Vanilla Crackers * The plot is inspired by the Family Guy episode, "If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin'" and the Futurama episode, "That's Lobstertainment!". * Vanilla Crackers was inspired by Harold Zoid from Futurama. * The onomatopoeia of Poofy crying weirdly is a reference to how Tommy's cry from Rugrats sounds. * You! Ess? Mayul! is an obvious reference to U.S. Mail. * TV Entertaining Entertainment is a parody of Viacom. * A toy plane that Mr. Put is playing with is designed similarly to a P-40 with nose art made famous by the Flying Tigers. Classic Episodes * Cally liking Dick Tracy comics is a reference to the Looney Tunes short, "The Great Piggy Bank Robbery". * The Hays Office banning a scene is a reference to the Looney Tunes short, "A Tale of Two Kitties". * Poofy eating the zombie's face and telling the zombie it'll take a while to give it back to him is a reference to the Animaniacs segment, "Temporary Insanity". * The fly dying from smelling the zombie's face is a reference to the flies hating the smell of Ren's mouth in the Ren and Stimpy Show episode, "Ren's Toothache". Dog Day pt. 1: Bow-Wow Down * Marauder Bay is a parody of The Pirate Bay. * The trio and Snuggles complaining about the election results is a reference to Donald Trump winning the 2016 election which caused many people to do the same thing the day that was announced. This reference also explains where this comic fits in the timeline. Dog Day pt. 2: Au-Dog-Racy No More * Poofy, Cally, and Red do a variation of the popular trope where a character hides in a bush and walks around, and in this comic, they walk to a bench, push someone off of it, and hide in the bench. * The fat brown dog chewing Red like bubblegum, and later playing football using Red as the ball, are both references to a scene in the Ren and Stimpy Show episode, "Mad Dog Hoek". * The shaggy bully dog saying "SCOOORE!" is a reference to Randy Marsh saying this in the South Park episode, "Medicinal Fried Chicken". Make or Break * The plot is inspired by the Spongebob Squarepants episode, "Squirrel Record". * Cally is reading out of a Guiness World Records book. * If you pay attention to the text at the bottom during the news segment, you can see a quote from the Super Mario World episode, "Mama Luigi". * Cally's order at Kittyburgers is the same as Big Smoke's order from Cluckin Bell in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Tuna Soda * The straw becoming oversized is a reference to Issue 4, Sub-Episode 7 of the webcomic Sonichu, "Off-Target". * Cally's tongue coming to life is a reference to the Spongebob Squarepants episode, "Fools in April". * The Acid Bath building is a reference to the Spongebob Squarepants episode, "Bubble Buddy Returns". * Red sliding through the highway in a chair is a reference to the Amazing World of Gumball episode, "The Curse". * Bob's tastebuds cheering is a reference to the Spongebob Squarepants episode, "What's Eating Patrick?" * The Porta-Toilet is a parody of a Porta-Potty. Comic Collab * Everybody's irises exploding is a reference to the Spongebob Squarepants episode, "Whelk Attack". * The kid from the "Get Out of My Room, I'm Playing Minecraft" meme appears. * Parappa the Rapper appearing and saying "CHINESE" is a reference to a Parappa let's play on Youtube. * Yeep is an in-joke character. * Shamu is a reference to the Never Ending Story character, Falcor. * Robbie Rotten from Lazytown, and from the recent "We Are Number One" meme. appears. * Vin Diesel chewing Poofy, Cally and Red like bubblegum is a reference to a scene in the Ren and Stimpy Show episode, "Mad Dog Hoek". Super Bowl Bully * The IT worker's final line is an in-joke, which is in turn a reference to the Arthur theme song. Two Hungry Cats and a Mouse (remake) * Cally telling Poofy and Red to not be stupid while she's gone is a reference to the Ren and Stimpy Show episode, "Sven Hoek". Posh Pal * The Meowna Lisa is a reference to the Mona Lisa. * Gerald picking Poofy up by a single hair is a reference to the Ren and Stimpy Show episode, "Nurse Stimpy". World War III pt. 1: A Safe Place * Poofy sleeping with his eyes open is a reference to the Spongebob Squarepants episode, "Mermaidman and Barnacleboy". * Cruel Whip is a reference to Cool Whip. World War III pt. 2: Handkerchiefs * Tom's pose and facial expression after his neck getting twisted is a reference to him doing that in The Cat-napping. * "Hey Goggle" is a reference to Ok Google. * Poofy bouncing off of someone's pool float is a reference to the Amazing World of Gumball episode, "The DVD". * Tom turning into Popeye is a reference to the Looney Tunes episode, "Porky's Garden", which in turn is referencing Popeye. * Kim Jong-un singing the word "No" is a reference to the American Dad episode, "Season's Beatings". * Kim Jong-un's head falling onto Poofy is a reference to the Doodle Toons episode, "Rabbit for Dinner". * "Buy War Bonds" is a reference to the World War II-era cartoons promoting war bonds. Tooth Trouble * This episode was largely inspired by the Spongebob Squarepants episode, "The Whole Tooth" and the Ren and Stimpy Show episode, "Ren's Toothache". * Vanilla Crackers and Red grunting at each other is a reference to Speed Racer. * Red losing his tooth in the popsicle is a reference to a real thing that happened to Theinvisiblehotdog. Category:Lists